NSBP's Manual and Guide to Maintenance
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Care to have units from various Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series but scared to have one in case something gone wrong? Read this then!
1. Eiji Hino

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of an EIJI HINO unit! To unlock the full potential of your very own Desireless Human, read the following guide with care, as misuse of the EIJI HINO will prove hazardous to your physical and mental health.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Eiji Hino (will also respond to "Eiji-kun", "Hino-kun", "Eiji-san", "Hino-san" and "The Man with the Colorful Pants")

Age: 20

Place of Manufacture: Japan

Height: secret

Weight: secret

Length: Everything you would expect and want from a man wearing pants.

**Your EIJI HINO comes with the following accessories:**

One Colorful Pants

A Stick

Colorful Clothes

Some Foreign Money

Sets of Core Medals

Bunch of Cell Medals

Medal Case

OOO Driver

O Scanner

Madejalibur

Please note the default outfit equipped to your new unit is not necessarily a permanent feature. The owner is perfectly at liberty to do whatever he/she wishes to do with the said unit, including the removal and replacement of clothes. If you want him to be naked under the clothes, go ahead. If you want to dress him in a schoolgirl uniform, go get your head examined.

**Removing your EIJI HINO from his box**

By reading this section carefully and following all instructions, extracting your new Desireless Human from his box should be a relatively easy and painless procedure.

Remove all outer packaging (i.e. the adhesive tape and steel chains that prevent your EIJI from escaping during shipping) and open the top of the box. Carefully dangle a fake ANKH's right hand where the EIJI can see them to attract his attention. When he makes a grab for them, quickly snatch it out of his reach and try to coax him out into the open. Once he has fully emerged, give him the fake hand and sneak up behind him while he is trying to talk with it. Give him a good whack over the head and roll his unconscious body over (if needed) to gain access to the small control panel located on the back of his neck. Enter the enclosed ownership code here. This will allow you to enjoy the many benefits and delights of owning an EIJI HINO!

**Programming**

Your EIJI HINO has been programmed with a number of useful functions and modes, each designed to maximise your own benefit and pleasure:

Hobo: The EIJI HINO unit has no desire for anything, thus travelling from places to places like a hobo.

Capable Worker: EIJI HINO unit is capable of becoming anything; a janitor, a guard, an actor or even a model. He has no need for money, so feel free to grab those money from him.

Fighter: The EIJI HINO is capable to fight well with any opponet. He can guard you from any danger and is capable to sense any danger.

Male Model: With a gorgeous serious face and a slim supple figure, your EIJI HINO is a prime candidate for the catwalk! By renting out your unit, you can sit back and gloat as he graces every catwalk from Paris to Milan while you rake in the millions. Did we mentioned about how he has no need for money?

**Your EIJI HINO will come with the following modes:**

Naive _(default)_

Man of Justice

Badass

Fell in Love _(locked)_

Greeed _(locked)_

Out of Character (_locked_)

Naive is EIJI HINO unit's default mode. Man of Justice mode came when someone is in trouble while Badass mode appears along with Man of Justice.

To unlock Fell in Love mode, simply showing a picture of a girl wearing make-up and the unit will activate the mode automatically. The outcome can be random, so please be patient.

To unlock Greeed mode, give the purple Core Medals to him and he will freak out while mutters, "I need to remember my desire!" and "Ankh!"

To unlock the Out of Character mode, you have either two options. One, you can simply lock EIJI HINO unit with any other unit(s) in a dark room for few days straight and the unit will either become influenced by the other unit(s), influencing the unit(s), or both (or more) did something together. Or, you can simply send the unit to us and tell us what kind of personality you want him to have. It will cost a bit but it is reversible. If you are a cheap person, option one is a recommendable, but it is irreversible.

**Relations with Other Units**

ANKH: Otherwise known as The Disembodied Right Arm, both can become a good team altough they might argue a bit. Just remember to make sure that EIJI won't get nearer a complete ANKH or the two will fight with each other.

HINA IZUMI: The relationship between these two are best friends. They are capable to communicate with each other and when EIJI is in Greeed mode, HINA can be used to calm her down. These two can also do the _thing _but it is needed for EIJI HINO to be in Out of Character mode.

CHIYOKO SHIRAISHI: These two can work together very well. These two can also share their knowledge of any country's cultures together.

KOUGAMI PLAYSET: (Containing KOUSEI KOUGAMI, ERIKA SATONAKA, SHINTAROU GOTOU and DATE AKIRA units). A good friend to be with. KOUGAMI unit can give him a great birthday cake everytime it is his birthday and everyone can have a party anywhere that time.

GREEED PLAYSET: (Contains the MAKI, KAZARI, UVA, GAMEL, MEZOOL, NOBU units). NEVER put EIJI HINO unit together with one of these. The result would be disasterous and one of these units will never be the same.

GARA: Same as GREEED, don't mix these two up. She will trying to snatch EIJI HINO's medals and will become a really huge monster while EIJI HINO unit is powerless. Thanks, a**hole.

IZUMI KYOZUI: Also known as The Gay Wrestler, don't you ever trying to put these two in one room, especially the dark room. Even fangirls would stay away from these combination.

**Cleaning**

All EIJI HINO units are like robots, and will not protest if you insist on bathing them personally. In fact, they will do little else other than just stand there while you play some fun games with water, soap and towels.

**Feeding**

Your EIJI HINO will always eat enough to fill his stomach at mealtimes, never exceeding his limit. He should be fed three balanced meals a day and increasing portions of foods containing vitamin A or feeding him a daily vitamin supplement is highly recommended. He can, in fact, eat any type of food due to his travelling nature.

**Rest**

The EIJI HINO unit can have a good rest anywhere in this world. His body is resistant to any type of environment.

**WARNING**: the manufacturers will not be held responsible for any marital/ relationship disputes that arise from any dubious activities between the owner and their unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions & Troubleshooting**

Q: My EIJI HINO unit is suddenly giving a lot of my money to strangers and claiming that it will help them.

A: The EIJI HINO unit you've purchased might be programmed as AU-styled EIJI. Simply send us for re-programming because talking to him will never work.

Q: Why is my EIJI HINO has gone missing after he accidentally fell into the drain?

A: Oh god, I think you should call for security and make sure you keep the receipt beforehand if you don't want this to happen. He might have somehow found a way to another country.

Q: Why there is so many grandmothers in front of my home waiting for him to come out?

A: EIJI HINO's naive personality might have attracted those grandmothers. Simply change him into OOO using purple medals and let him beat the crap-I mean, shoo the grandmas away.

Q: For some reason, he doesn't want me to grab that OOO Driver away from him.

A: That's because EIJI HINO unit was programmed to help people when they have a power to do so. And becoming OOO is one of them, literally.

Q: Hey, why is my EIJI HINO suddenly have this princess personality and loves to drink tea so much?

A: Err...that might be because we accidentally sent you our own experimental EIJI HINO. We usually test our products first then we sell them to public. This unit have been exposed to AHIM DE FAMILLE unit and starts to become one. We done that so that we could mate those two, but he got influenced by her instead. If this happens, you can either send him back to us for an exchange of a new one, or simply keep him for your amusement. It seems our LUKA MILFY unit is always attracted to him.

Q: Why is my EIJI HINO unit always bring a fake arm home and always calls it ANKH?

A: He might be searching for the red disembodied arm called ANKH. You can stop this by re-programming him with and make him forget about the arm or just by our product, ANKH unit.

**Final Note**

With tender loving care, your Desireless Human will grow up to become an attractive and helpful young man despite of his own emotionally intense. Nonetheless, the EIJI HINO is a Certified Bishonen and will provide you and your descendents with first-rate service. To ensure that he is well cared for after your death, be sure to state in your will which person will be lucky enough to inherit an EIJI HINO.


	2. Moune

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of an MOUNE unit! To unlock the full potential of your very own Bud of Landick Power, read the following guide with care, as misuse of the will prove hazardous to your physical and mental shealth.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: MOUNE (also known as Bud of Landick Power, Stupid Little Sister, Act as if sshe is younger and can also be confused as Mikki for some reason)

Age: Who knows? Sshe's an angel. Does angel really need one?

Place of Manufacture: Gosei World (can be confused as Guardia for you who watcshed GUIS' subs)

sheight: Secret

Weight: Secret

Length: Secret

**Your comes with the following accessories:**

One yellow Landick Tribe jacket

One short pants.

One Tensouder.

One deck of cards.

A pair of wings (that is hidden inside her).

Please note the default outfit (i.e. everything the is wearing under her at the moment of purchase) equipped to your new unit is not necessarily a permanent feature. the owner is perfectly at liberty to do whatever she/he wishes to do with the said unit, including the removal and replacement of clothes. If you want her to be naked under the cloak, go ahead. If you want to dress her in a schoolgirl uniform, go get your head examined.

**Removing your from her box**

By reading this section carefully and following all instructions, extracting your new MOUNE unit from her box should be a relatively easy and painless procedure.

Simply shouts "Agri, don't you go into the girls' toilet!" or "I just saw Hyde dates with another girl!" or "Eri, stop messing the place up!" She will voluntary jumps out of the box. Make sure to beat her head so that you won't be thrown with a rock for lying to her, except if those thing is actually happened.

**Programming**

Your MOUNE has been programmed with a number of useful functions and modes, each designed to maximise your own benefit and pleasure:

Little Sister: A popular function loved my most men, and women in some cases. If you programmed her as your little sister, she will listen to your words most of the time. Some argument might be included, but she will be a really helpful person.

Model: She is obviously an eye candy for some people. That's one of the reason why we create this thing in the first place. She is also a good model that will cause you to gain a lot of money.

Helpful: She is an angel, duh!

Fighter: Even how cute she is, she can be a real pain (literally) if you are not be careful with her.

Gardener: Her power is based off nature mostly. So, she is born as a good gardener.

**Your will come with the following modes:**

Angel-in-training

Yamato Nadeshiko

Graduated Angel (_locked_)

Out of Character (_locked_)

Her default mode is angel-in-training, as he abilities might be a bit weaker. Train her and teach her all about human and soon her wings will open up by itself. This means that her Graduated Angel mode just unlocked. This is irreversible.

Yamato Nadeshiko mode is what happened when she is exposed to any stupid jokes. Just let her pissed off and she will be back to normal.

To unlock the Out of Character mode, you have either two options. One, you can simply lock MOUNE unit with any other unit(s) in a dark room for few days straight and the unit will either become influenced by the other unit(s), influencing the unit(s), or both (or more) did something together. Or, you can simply send the unit to us and tell us what kind of personality you want her to have. It will cost a bit but it is reversible. If you are a cheap person, option one is a recommendable, but it is irreversible.

**Relations with Other Units**

AGRI: This is her default big brother. Even if you already programmed her as your sister, she can still work together with him perfectly. Just make sure she doesn't doubt your status as her brother after this or she will enter the negative side of the Out of Character mode.

HYDE: This two will argue a lot, even if there is a bit of chemistry between them.

SKICK ANGELS PLAYSET: (Contain ALATA and ERI) She can work well with thse two. So, there's no problem with having them together.

GOSEI KNIGHT: Same as above.

KYUSEISHU NO BURAJIRA: Never put this two together, unless you wanted to unlock her Out of Character, which might be a bit trouble for a while.

CHIAKI TANI: Having the same elemental powers (Wood), this two can work together very well.

YELLOW RANGERS PLAYSET: (Contain KOTOHA HANAORI and SAKI ROYAMA) They are yellow rangers, so no problem at all.

JACKY: She will act like BFF with this rare units. She might even change her name into Mikki everytime these two are together.

**Cleaning**

All units are like robots, and will not protest if you insist on bathing them personally. In fact, they will do little else other than just stand there while you play some fun games with water, soap and towels.

**WARNING**: If you have a unit that seems to be particularly resistant to the idea of being bathed, DO NOT FORCE the ISSUE. It will get you killed. Instead, gently coax your unit into allowing you to share her shower but minimise contact for your own safety until she can be persuaded that bath time was really meant to involve two people doing questionable things.

**Feeding**

Your will always eat enough to fill her stomach at mealtimes, never exceeding her limit. she should be fed three balanced meals a day and increasing portions of foods containing vitamin A or feeding her a daily vitamin supplement is highly recommended. **Caution**: to avoid wasting your food supplies, NEVER let her cook. NEVER.

**Rest**

Given that your unit will become sensitive to light, it is recommended that she wear a sleeping mask at night. Other sleeping arrangements are optional as the will be comfortable sleeping alone or sharing the bed. Use your fangirl (or fanboy) wise to charm the pants off her – literally! Of course, this might only provoke her, but she should respond eventually.

**WARNING**: the manufacturers will not be sheld responsible for any marital/ relationship disputes that arise from any dubious activities between the owner and their unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions** & **Troubleshooting**

Q: Why is my MOUNE still act like a real woman even after I tried to pissed her off.

A: Okay, how many stupid jokes you gave her? Even after she show a clueless face, you still did not improved your jokes? What kind of idiot are you?

Q: I let my MOUNE together my neighbour's AGRI for a day, and now she insist not to go home with me.

A: At this point, she might be thinking that you are not her real brother. What you need to do is A) Kill that AGRI unit in front of her or B) Beat her up and reprogrammed her.

Q: I try to train her to cook better, and she successfully did it. But one day all of my food supplies has gone and what I found on the table is a huge bowl of soup.

A: She might be extremey happy at that time and trying to impress you. Don't worry, at least you don't need to cook again for a while, at least until the food gone bad. Be sure not to scold her, or your mouth will be full of stones.

**Final Note**

With tender loving care, your MOUNE will grow up to become a physically stunning and exceptionally gifted young girl. To ensure that she is well cared for after your death, be sure to state in your will which person will be lucky enough to inherit an.


End file.
